In the production of fruits and vegetables, plants can be grown in the field, in greenhouses, and hydroponically. Each location has its own growing medium, environment and growing conditions. Agricultural personnel work to maximize production by maximizing growing conditions while minimizing attack on seeds, seedlings, plants and fruit by living pests. Such pests include insects, rodents, bacteria, fungi, etc.
Substantial attention has been given to antimicrobial compounds that attack bacteria and fungi on seeds, seedlings, growing plants and fruit in the production cycle on growing plants. The use of fungicides in agriculture is necessitated by the great losses caused by a wide variety of plant-pathogenic microorganisms. To be economic, the costs of controlling plant diseases by the application of bactericides and fungicides must be offset by potential gains of several fold. Large tonages of fungicides are required in the agriculture of apples, pears, bananas, cereals, cocoa, coffee, cotton, potatoes, tobacco, grapes, sprouts and other common fruits and vegetables including celery, leeks, onions, lettuce, spinach, brussel sprouts, potatoes, truffles, garlic, shallots, peppers, beans, tomatoes, almonds, pears, apples, peanuts and others. Fungicides are typically applied in water suspension with hydraulic sprayers or in the form of dust, granules or fumigants. Early fungicides included sulfur and polysulfides, heavy metals and others. Such harsh fungicides have been replaced by newer but still toxic materials such as quinones, organosulfur compounds, imidazolines and guanidines, trichloromethylthiocarboximides, chlorinated and nitrated benzenes, oxithines, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, and others. These broad spectrum protectant materials effect enzyme and membrane systems of the target microorganism. Typically, the mode of action includes inhibition of fungal or bacterial energy production, interference with biosynthesis or disruption of cell membrane structure.
The above fungicides have had some success; however, they are viewed as toxic materials and a substantial quantity of plant produce is wasted due to their deliterious effect. Accordingly, a substantial need exists to continue to develop antimicrobial materials that can protect growing plants including seeds, cuttings, seedlings, growing plants, plant parts, fruit, and other agricultural produce.